Un Halloween de Confusión
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Ya es halloween y Sonic y los demás piensan celebrarlo a lo grande, pero en esta fiesta todo se volverá un problema. Amy decide pasar la noche con el amor de su vida, pero el destino no está a su favor. Shadamy. Sonamy


**Hola, bueno esta idea se me ocurrio ayer después de ver una pelicula, es mi regalo de Halloween, jajaja, bueno es para aquellos que les gusta el Sonamy y Shadamy, espero que les guste, es un one shoot.**

Un Halloween de Confusión

Muy pronto iba a ser la noche de brujas y esta vez Sonic y los demás querían celebrarlo en grande así que para este 31 de Octubre habían planeado hacer una gran fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Tails, los preparativos de la fiesta se empezaron a revisar desde Septiembre para que todo estuviera perfecto, la encargada de la fiesta era Amy, quien al enterarse de la misma exigió ser quien viera todo el asunto, nadie se opuso a eso así que ella se encargo de invitar a todos y revisar cada pequeño detalle.

-Creo que ya he comprado todo para la celebración- dijo la eriza revisando una lista de cosas para comprar.

-Amy ¿cómo van los preparativos?- preguntó Tails llegando a donde ella estaba.

-Muy bien, mañana llegaremos Cream y yo a decorar todo-

-Ok¿ya invitaste a todos?-

-Si, así es, no te preocupes me encargué de no excluir a nadie-

0-0-0-0-0

La noche de brujas por fin llegó, la casa de Tails estaba decorada con murciélagos, calaveras, calabazas y mounstros en las paredes, colgaban arañas y había telarañas por doquier, la comida era ponche de frutas color sangre, huevos duros en forma de ojos y gusanos de dulce entre otras cosas; Amy se había esforzado mucho para ese día y para buscar un disfraz ideal para la ocasión, para esta oportunidad decidió vestirse de vampiresa; su vestido era largo y negro con un pequeño escote en el, tenía unos guantes igual de negros todo muy gótico, se había maquillado con sombras negras y puesto un lápiz de labios negro también, con dos colmillos que se podían ver perfectamente filosos y prominentes.

-Wow Amy te miras increíble- dijo el zorro al verla en sala.

-Gracias Tails tu disfraz también me gusta-

Tails por su parte se había vestido de zombi, tenía dos tornillos al lado de su cuello, ropas gastadas y rotas y maquillaje para verse más pálido y con cicatrices pintadas en el rostro.

-Hola a todos- dijo la pequeña Cream entrando con su mamá.

-Hola- dijeron Amy y Tails al mismo tiempo.

Cream venía vestida como una momia llena de vendas mientras que su mamá venía como una reina de la edad media, con un largo vestido verde musgo y bordes dorados con un antifaz del mismo color.

-Lindos disfraces- dijo con una cálida sonrisa Vainilla.

Amy y Tails dieron una sonrisa y empezaron a conversar, muy pronto los invitados empezaron a llegar y por fin la fiesta dio inicio. Amy atendía a todos y conversaba un poco, todos en el lugar le decían lo bien que le había quedado todo, ella solo sonreía y agradecía los halagos pero ella esperaba por alguien, esperaba por su amado Sonic the hedgehog, deseaba tanto que la viera y que le dijera lo hermosa que se miraba esa noche.

-Hola Amy, buena fiesta- dijo el equidna.

-Hola Knuckles... ¿y tu disfraz?- preguntó la eriza al verlo.

-Cierto-

Knuckles saco una extraña flecha que estaba curvada en centro del tamaño de una cabeza, Amy se quedo algo extrañada, Knuckles por su parte se la puso en la cabeza dando una sonrisa.

-Listo- dijo él orgulloso.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- dijo la eriza rosa.

-¿Qué no lo vez?, me atravesaron una flecha en la cabeza-

-Tan original como siempre- dijo ella casi en manera de reproche.

-Pues no puedes pedir mucho de alguien que se mantiene custodiando una esmeralda las 24 horas del día, es más déjala por una semana-

-Vaya, vaya, realmente tu disfraz acentúa tu personalidad Rouge- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Oh por favor no me digas que no me miro hermosa con esto- dijo ella casi posando para él.

Rouge venía vestida como una bruja, traía un sombrero puntiagudo negro, un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas como desgarrado al final del mismo, unas botas negras, las mangas del vestido eran acampanadas y también parecían desgarradas de borde, tenía un pronunciado escote como su ropa usual y sus ojos tenían unas sombras negras que resaltaban sus ojos de esmeralda.

Knuckles se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras de la chica murciélago y volteó su cabeza a un lado para que no se diera cuenta, aunque claro ella lo notó al instante.

-¡Yo qué voy a saber!- dijo rojo el equidna.

-Knuckles te ves algo rojo...- dijo la eriza al verlo de cerca.

-Ah... yo...-

-Ven, vamos a bailar, esa canción me encanta- dijo la chica murciélago tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo a la pista de baile.

Amy hizo una pequeña risa al ver eso y dio un suspiro algo desanimada esperando a su amado erizo.

-Amy¡mira!- dijo Cream señalando en donde se encontraba el Caotix Team.

Amy vio en donde estaba Espio, Charmy y Vector, y de repente lo vio, era Sonic que hablaba con ellos, él venía vestido de vampiro, sus púas eran totalmente negras, tenía puesto un antifaz con forma de murciélago, venía con un smoking negro y corbata de murciélago y una gran capa, y por supuesto dos colmillos prominentes que se miraban a distancia.

-Vaya Amy, no lo creo, pareciera que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para venir disfrazados- dijo la conejita.

-Es el destino- dijo la eriza muy contenta.

Amy se preparó para ir a donde estaba Sonic cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Amy!- le dijo Tails.

-Tails ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupa...-

-¡¿Qué hace Eggman aquí?!- preguntó exaltado.

Amy vio a la puerta y vio a Eggman entrar, venía vestido como un científico loco, muy apropiado, tenía una peluca blanca despeinada y una bata blanca.

-Pues me dijiste que invitara a todos y eso hice- dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y poniéndolos en su pecho.

-Si pero... olvídalo- dijo dando al final un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien, si me disculpas tengo que hacer-

Amy se dirigió hacia donde estaba el equipo Caotix, pero al llegar ya no encontró a Sonic, Amy vio a los lados pero nada, ella se acercó con Espio y los demás.

-Hola, no han visto a...-

-Lindo disfraz- dijo Vector.

-Si, más original que el de él- dijo Charmy riéndose de Vector.

-¡Mira quien habla abeja calabaza!-

-Y así empieza...- dijo suspirando Espio.

Vector venía vestido como un caballero medieval con su gran armadura metálica; Charmy, por su parte estaba vestido como una calabaza estilo Halloween, Espio sólo tenía puesto unos anteojos grandes con una nariz postiza y un bigote.

-Aja... ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde esta Sonic?- Preguntó algo impaciente la eriza.

-¿Sonic? Estaba aquí hace un momento, pero creo que se fue con a hablar algo con Tails- respondió Espio.

-Gracias-

Amy corrió a buscar a Sonic por todos lados, después de un tiempo vio a Tails con él hablando muy amenamente, Amy dio una sonrisa y se dirigió para allá cuando algo se interpuso entre ella y su camino.

-Gracias por invitarme Amy- dijo Eggman con una risa algo escalofriante.

-Ah... de nada- dijo ella algo apresurada.

-Sí, la verdad es que sin mi no habría fiesta-

-Si, seguro, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella moviéndose aun lado.

Amy fue con Tails pero al llegar Sonic ya se había ido, Amy vio de nuevo a los lados y no lo encontró, dio un suspiro de exasperación y fue con Tails.

-Tails ¿y Sonic?-

-Creo que me dijo que iría hablar con Knuckles y...-

-Gracias-

Amy corrió a buscar a Knuckles y lo encontró en la pista de baile con Rouge aún.

-Knuckles ¿y Sonic?-

-Creo que me dijo que iba a ayudar a Vainilla a servir bocadillos o algo así-

Amy dio un suspiro profundo y buscó a Vainilla en la cocina, al llegar la ve sirviendo dulces en un plato hondo, vio a su alrededor pero no encontró a Sonic.

-Genial...- dijo ella recostándose contra la pared.

-Hola Amy¿quieres dulces?-

-No, gracias... ¿has visto a Sonic?-

-Sí, estuvo aquí hace un momento pero Cream lo llamó para algo-

-Gracias...-

Y así paso la larga noche, Amy corría de un lugar a otro en busca de Sonic mas sin embargo él ya se había ido o alguien lo había llamado, Amy después de tanto correr se canso y se sentó resignada a que no bailaría con su gran amor; muy pronto la gente se empezó a ir, ella seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, hasta que lo vio algo del otro lado de la habitación era él sirviéndose un poco de ponche, Amy saltó de su lugar y corrió hacia donde él estaba, lo tomo del brazo y él la vio algo confundido y asustado de ver como había aparecido de la nada.

-Pero que...-

-Calla y baila conmigo- dijo llevándolo a la pista.

Entonces ambos erizos fueron a la pista a bailar, Amy estaba contenta de que pudiera bailar con su héroe al fin de cuentas; así paso el tiempo hasta que pusieron la última canción, una canción romántica, Amy se sujetó de su cuello y puso su cabeza en su pecho, bailando lentamente con él; él parecía algo nervioso pero logró captar el ritmo rápidamente.

-Sabes... hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo...- dijo ella en manera dulce.

-Espera yo...-

-Déjame terminar- interrumpió al erizo -Es que yo... yo te...-

Amy vio a la cara de él cubierta por un antifaz negro, ella se acercó lentamente a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, sintiendo su respiración cálida sobre su rostro dejándose llevar por el ambiente y la música, así ambos se acercaron hasta fundirse sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso..., así se mantuvieron hasta que se escuchó un grito en la cocina.

-¡Amy!- grito Cream saliendo de la cocina humeante.

Amy regreso a la realidad, Amy vio aquel desastre y se alejó un poco de él sosteniendo su mano y dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo siento, tomará sólo un minuto, ya regreso- dijo soltándose al fin de su mano.

Amy corrió al lugar, quería regresar con él rápidamente, al entrar tosió un poco y vio que el horno estaba provocando ese humo.

-Cream ¿qué paso?... ¿Cream?- dijo buscándola entre el humo.

-Muévete- dijo con extinguidor en mano la coneja.

Amy se movió rápidamente y Cream se encargo de todo rápidamente.

-Listo, creo que puse mucho tiempo a las galletas- dijo la coneja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, si todo está bien, me voy- dijo casi corriendo al salón principal.

Amy al llegar al lugar del baile vio que no estaba él, la gente ya se estaba marchando y no había nadie en la pista de baile.

-Sonic...-

0-0-0-0-0

Todos salieron de la casa de Tails y se despidieron de su anfitrión, a la salida Amy vio a Sonic que hablaba con Cream y Vainilla.

-Adiós Sonic- se despidieron ambas conejas.

-Adiós- dijo el erizo.

-Sonic- lo llamó la eriza rosa.

-Sí, dime-

-Con respecto a lo que te iba a decir...-

-¿Qué cosa¿de qué hablas?-

-De lo que te iba a decir en la casa de Tails¿recuerdas la pista de baile?- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿De qué hablas? No te visto hasta ahora, no estuve contigo en toda la fiesta-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella asombrada.

-Si, ahora es la primera vez que te miro y hablo, por cierto, lindo disfraz- dijo él levantando un pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

-Gracias...-

-Amy debo de irme, nos vemos mañana ¿si?-

-Ok, hasta luego-

El erizo se fue del lugar dejando a Amy muy pensativa en lo que acaba de pasar, sin entender muy bien.

-Si no era Sonic... ¿a quién besé?-

0-0-0-0-0

-Linda fiesta, quien hubiera dicho que ese equidna sabía bailar tan bien- decía Rouge mientras caminaba.

-Hmmm-

-¿Qué pasa Shadow? No me digas que no te divertiste- dijo Rouge con una cara de reproche.

-Digamos... que pasaron cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado- dijo el erizo negro viendo al cielo y quitándose su antifaz que combinaba perfectamente con su disfraz de vampiro.

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, diganme que opinan en un review... y por cierto Feliz Halloween XD!!!!**


End file.
